movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Unsafe
Unsafe is a 2018 horror comedy film directed by Santiago Presley, It was produced by Stephanie Conner and written by Rick Sanchez and Zayn Watson. It is the 4th installment of the Masked Cult series and is the only movie in the franchise to have a sequel. It stars Jose Roberts, Sarah Willis, Fred Kapplewood, and Hunter Lewiston. Warning: Page contains spoilers Synopsis A group of teens are hanging out in the mall, when someone stalks them and hunts them and others down. Plot Couple Sophie and Jason, Haley, and Giselle go to Dave and Busters on a Saturday night in the Winterwood Mall. They see a masked man staring at them, but they ignore him. Giselle and Haley go to buy things but when they are alone, the man appears and kills them. Jason and Sophie find them and the man stabs Jason. Sophie runs, but trips and is then killed. A week later, couples Caesar and Taylor, Jayden and Lana, and Daniel go to Dave and Busters at 9 PM in the Winterwood Mall. They have fun there, but notice someone might be following them. Daniel and Taylor are a bit concerned, but the others don’t care. They meet up with Bruce, Shawn, Kelly, and Xavier. They go around the mall before going back to Dave and Busters. The man that was stalking them earlier is sneakily stalking them now. Xavier and Bruce tell the rest of the gang that they’re going to go off on their own for a while. They start buying things and they reach a store that’s about to close. They find only a guy named Bill working. Then the masked man enters the store. Bill goes into the storage room and gets killed by the man. The doors lock and the lights go off at 10 PM. After they find Bill dead, the man then kills Xavier and Bruce by slashing their throats with a meat cleaver. Once the gang arrives back at Dave and Busters, they split up. Daniel notices the man again, but this time he’s covered in a bit of blood. Kelly goes to use the bathroom where the man follows her inside, kills a young woman, and slams Kelly’s head when she’s alone in the bathroom. At 11 PM, the gang is wondering where Bruce and Xavier are, so Daniel, Caesar, Taylor, and Shawn go to find them. Jayden and Lana go to an abandoned store over a dare and see the man with the bloody meat cleaver about to attack them. Jayden fights him, but he decapitates him. Lana tries to fight back, but the man snaps her neck. Daniel, Caesar, Taylor, and Shawn look everywhere and find Bruce, Xavier, and Bill dead in the closed store, along with the corpses of Sophie, Jason, Haley, and Giselle. They find Officer Wilson and Officer Violet and report the murders to them. Daniel and Taylor suggest that the suspect is the man who’s been following them. When they find Kelly, Jayden, and Lana, Shawn wanders off and sees the man. He tries to kill him, but he is killed by the man’s meat cleaver. The others soon find Shawn dead and the other people in the mall run out of the mall to safety, even though a few people try to fight the man and get badly injured. The man folds Officer Wilson in half and impales Officer Violet in the head with her own gun at 12 PM. The others find objects to kill him with. The man is knocked out after Taylor hits him in the head with a baseball bat from a store. Caesar makes sure he’s dead, but the man gets back up and slashes his eyes. Daniel and Taylor run. The man hits Taylor with a baseball bat and goes after Daniel. He finds a fire extinguisher in the mall and uses it to hit and strangle the man. Daniel grabs the meat cleaver and cuts off his arms and slashes his chest. The man bleeds out and Daniel finds Taylor and others alive as they kill the man. The police arrive and they reach safety. The man is seen trying to run away, but collapses and dies. Cast Daniel Smith - Jose Roberts Taylor Wright - Sarah Willis Masked Killer - Fred Kapplewood Caesar Franco - Hunter Lewiston Shawn Parker - John Henderson Lana Perry - Tris Lincoln Jayden - Kenny Jackson Kelly - Scarlett Roth Officer Violet Ross - Elizabeth Bailey Officer Eddie Wilson - Kane Loomis Bruce - Joseph Anderson Xavier - Oscar Garcia Sophie - Bex Taylor-Klaus Jason - Chris Marquette Giselle - Alexandra Daddario Haley - Anna Hutchison Bill - Jason Ritter Lindsay - Courtney Dietz Tony - Randy Wayne Olivia - Stephanie Honore Dallas - Matt Mercurio Kills* *In the sequel Unsafe 2, it's revealed that the masked man was a robot and the kills were fake because they were parts of filming a movie. Quotes "There won't be a next time cuz you f**ked with me! The rule is don't ever f**k with me or my friends!" "Even a mall can be unsafe. Wow." "If that man does anything, let me know, because the rule is to not f**k with me or my friends." "Bruce! Someone killed Bill! It's a great movie, but Bill has actually been killed!" "Based on this symbol, it looks like he was part of a cult called Slaughterden. Like lots of cults, the members sacrifice people to empower their "life's guide." "Isn't that mask similar to that killer's mask during a horror carnival?" (Reference to the events of Hell Fest 2018) "The consequence for you is death!" Production The budget for the film was $10,274,938. Originally, Unsafe was going to have 5 teens (Daniel, Jayden, Caesar, Lana, and Taylor) going to the Winterwood Mall where a masked man was and the story didn't have the opening kill scene, but then the filmmakers decided that the movie would be to "empty and boring," so they constantly added in more characters. The casting wasn't that hard because after Jose Roberts had been cast, his friends came to the studio and were cast for some of the roles. However, Fred Kapplewood, Elizabeth Bailey, and Kane Loomies were casted in Burlington, Vermont, Portland, Maine and Washington DC while others were casted in California, Oregon, and Washington. There was no CGI used because as Santiago Presley quoted "CGI is often a lazy and terrible thing to use in a movie. Sometimes it looks good, but we can't risk having it look bad," the filmmakers couldn't risk the CGI looking bad. During the suspenseful scenes in the movie, the camera filter was changed to grayscale because the Release Unsafe was released in all theaters on October 28, 2018. The movie made $19,392,049 on its opening weekend and came in 7th place for 2018 highest grossing opening weekends. It moved up to 6th place as 2018 highest grossing films, coming in at $498,937,306. Reception The movie first had mostly mixed to negative reviews with audiences saying "a killer in a mall in Dave and Busters with dull characters ends up being lame" and "the story is absurd to believe." However, in 2019, audiences and critics went to watch the movie at a film festival and the reviews became mostly mixed to positive reviews with people saying "the story is a little bizarre, but the realism of it is what makes Unsafe ''scary and entertaining" and "the characters are entertaining and great and the story is creative." It has a 7.1/10 on IMDb, a 74% critic score and 79% audience score on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 75 critic score and 80 audience score on Metacritic. Sequel Before ''Unsafe was released, a sequel was planned because the filmmakers wanted a story with Daniel, Taylor, Caesar, Shawn, and Lana being the survivors. After it was released, the filmmakers started writing the script. In February 2019, the sequel was announced and filming began in May 2019. The title of the film became Unsafe 2 after the titles became complicated. The actors reprised their roles and the film was completed in September 2020. It was released on October 30, 2018. Category:Movies Category:R rated movies Category:New Line Cinema Category:Paramount Category:R-Rated films Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:Horror Comedy Category:R